New and Improved Milk and Quackers Show Season 1 Episode 1
Characters *Quackers *Oinker the Pig *Horton the Elephant *Zingoz the Zingo *Alex the Lion *Leo the Leopard *Ruff the Golden Retriever *Mini Quackers *Lily the Bunny *Elly the Pink Dragon Synopsis Quackers is starting to do his show, until someone interrupts him. That person was spying on Quackers while doing the show and asks what he was doing. The person finally goes away. The first guest on the show was Oinker the Pig. He introduces himself and Quackers asks why he came on the show, and Oinker starts complaining that people call him fat. Quackers says that he gets the point and asks if he has any other issues. Oinker asks him why dos he like mud. Quackers responds "Because you're a pig.", and tells him to get off the show. Oinker is very offended by this and leaves. Horton was next and he asked why does he have a big nose and Quackers tells him that he's naturally an elephant and he was offended by Quackers' resolution. Zingoz comes on and complains that he gets whacked in the butt too often by the caveman guy and he wants to know why. Quackers, on the other hand, says that it's all par of the game. Zingoz wasn't offended by that at all. Alex was next and he asks, "Why do I have a big mane?" Quackers says, "Male lions have manes because to compare to female lions, which not have a mane." Alex was a little suspicious. Leo was next, and he asks, "Why is my tail so big?" Quackers responds, "You're a leopard. Your tail is supposed to be that big." Leo was offended as a result. Ruff (called "Butter") comes in and asks, "Why am I mistaken for a bread spread?!" He freaks out, and Quackers tells him to calm down and he responds "Because your name is Butter. Butter is a bed spread." Quackers notices the spelling error that he has made and fixes it. Ruff (aka Butter) is unoffended. Mini Quackers comes in and asks why is he blue. He responds, "Maybe my wife's blue." Lily comes in and asks why is his back so fat. Quackers responds "Because bunnies' backs are fat." The show goes subliminal messages. The two subliminal messages featured are All Rabbits Get Hit By Cars Every Single Year, and Milk Bone. Elly comes in and asks why she has small wings. Quackers responds, "Maybe one of your kind just has these wings." Quackers adds in a bonus subliminal message. The bonus subliminal message is The Jenny Craig Commercial. Quackers has an ending error. Trivia *This episode is the shortest episode of the series and the season. *Ruff was named "Butter" in the episode. His name got changed to "Butterfinger" afterwards. His name was changed officially changed to "Ruff" in 2015. *Zingoz was never seen in the series after this episode. *This is the earliest recorded episode of the series. *This episode had the least amount of subliminal messages of a New and Improved Milk and Quackers episode: 3. *Quackers really doesn't help the people with their issues. He just makes them worse. *This is the first episode to release in April 2014. *This episode is the first to use an Eclipse MP3 Player as the camera. Cultural references *Quackers refers to [Milk and Quackers Show|The Milk and Quackers Show. Errors *There was a continuity pronounciation error. **For example, Quackers said "bed spread" instead of "bread spread". **As for another example, Quackers keeps saying "subliminal messages" instead of "subliminal message". *The ending took a long time to do.